nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK
Der Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK - der Handelsgesellschaft von Kajaro, engl. KTC Headquarters, befindet sich im südöstlichen Teil der Insel Kezan. Hier werden junge Goblin-Charaktere als angehende Großunternehmer von ihrer Vorstandsassistentin Sassy Hartzang in Empfang genommen. Allgemeines Vom Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK aus vertreibt die Handelsgesellschaft von Kajaro ihre berühmte Kaja'Cola. Als Vorstandsassistentin kümmert sich Sassy Hartzang hier um viele der anfallenden organisatorischen Angelegenheiten und Probleme. Währenddessen beaufsichtigt Vorarbeiter Feuchtlunte den Abbau des zur Herstellung von Kaja'Cola benötigten Kaja'mits in der Kaja'mine. Firmenparty Eines Tages beschloss Sassy Hartzang ihren Boss, zum neuen Handelsprinzen zu machen. Aus diesem Grunnd wollte sie eine Überraschungsparty für ihn geben. Die Mutter aller Firmenpartys. Dabei durfte natürlich Kaja'Cola nicht fehlen und zum Glück saß sie ja mit Vorarbeiter Feuchtlunte direkt an der Produktionsquelle. Also löcherte sie ihn lange genug, damit er ihr eine anständige Lieferung bringen ließ. Dummerweise erfuhr ihr Boss dabei auch von der geplanten Überraschungsparty. Also konnte Sassy auch gleich mit offenen Karten weiterspielen. Quest 02: Kaja'Cola Firmenfahrzeug thumb|250px|Der Hot Rod - Euer neues Firmenfahrzeug. Währenddessen besorgte Megs Schredderschreck vom Marketing ein neues Fahrzeug für den angehende Großunternehmer - einen nagelneuen "Hot Rod". Megs hatte natürlich bereits von der geplanten Firmenparty erfahren und laut ihrer Berechnungen sollte das Beförderungsquotient von Sassys Boss raketenhaft in die Höhe schießen und explodieren, wenn alle sahen, dass er auf der Party auch Spaß hatte. Quest 03: Megs vom Marketing Sie schlug ihm daher vor, dass er eine kleine Spritztour mit dem neuen Hot Rod unternahm und seine Freunde in der Stadt abholte. Das sollte die Bevölkerung schwer beeindrucken. Zu seinen Freunden gehörten: Das Ass beim Bilgepier, Gobber und Izzy. Wenn alles am Schnürchen lief und Sassys Boss der neue Handelsprinz wurde, würde er Megs Großzügigkeit sicherlich nicht vergessen. Quest 03: Cruisen Schuldeneintrieb Sassy Hartzang musste derweil gleich mehreren Schuldnern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, und natürlich versteckte sich dieser Abschaum im Malocherviertel von Kezan. Dazu gehörten Bruno Flammhemmer, Frankie Gangschalter, Präz der Lufthammer und Sudsy Magee. Sassy wußte, wie ungern sie und ihr Boss in die Slums gingen, aber was sollten sie schon machen? Sie mussten los, um ihnen einen "persönlichen Besuch" abzustatten. Ein paar strategisch geplante Schlägereien setzten deutliche Zeichen für die anderen Schuldner UND die Konkurrenten. Der zukünftige neue Handelsprinz war kein Goblin, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte. Und die Schuldner würden es sich demnächst zweimal überlegen, bevor sie nicht bezahlten! Dabei kam ihr ebenso die Idee, gleich die Verleihzinsen mit zu erhöhen. Quest 03: Selbst ist der Goblin Das passende Party-Outfit Vani LeHörnchen sorgte als Freundin von Sassys Boss dafür, dass ihr Partner auf der großen Party auch gut aussah. Deshalb schickte sie ihn erst einmal in die Stadt zum Einkaufen, damit er sich ein neues Outfit zulegte. Erster Stop war allerdings zunächst die Erste Bank von Kezan, um dort ausreichend Moneten zu holen. Quest 03: Ab zur Bank Der Kassierer der EBvK empfahl Sassys Boss, für ein neues Outfit in der Gaunergasse nach den besten Schnäppchen zu schauen. Von Gappy Silberzahn konnte man dort strahlende Klunker kaufen, von Szabo ein hippes neues Outfit und eine coole Sonnenbrille von Missa Gläsa. Chip Endale und Vani LeHörnchen konnten es kaum erwarten, die neuen Sachen an ihren Partnern zu sehen. Bei ihrem Tempo würden sie den Handelsprinzen im Handumdrehen vom Thron stoßen. Endlich würden sie gemachte Leute sein. Sie würden endlich nicht mehr arbeiten zu müssen und sich alles kaufen können, was sie wollten. Kurz bevor die Party losging, wollten Chip und Vani ihren Partnern deshalb auch noch beim Styling helfen. Quest 03: Ein ganz neues Ihr Zum Kajarofeld Dann erreichte Megs Schredderschreck ein Hilfegesuch von Trainer Blutgrätsch, dem Kopf der Bilgewasserbukaniere. Der Ligatitel gegen die Dampfdruckhaie war in Gefahr und nun sollte ihr Boss den Pokal nach Hause holen. Megs brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen: Der Titel "Fußbombenstar" würde sich hervorragend auf sein Image auswirken. Also schickte sie ihn umgehend weiter zum... "Kajarofeld". Quest 03: Meldet Euch für ein Testspiel Neuigkeiten für Sassy Als ihr Boss vom Kajarofeld zurückkehrte, berichtete er Sassy Hartzang, dass er den Fußbombentitel für die Bilgewasserbukaniere gewonnen hatte... Und dann erzählte er ihr, dass ein riesiger Drache aufgetaucht war und dem Kajaro-Vulkan ganz schön zugesetzt hatte, der nun kurz vor einem Ausbruch zu stehen schien. Sassy glaubte im ersten Moment, ihr Boss mache Witze. Aber sie würde diese Party veranstalten, und bis sie damit fertig waren, war Todesschwinge sicher schon lange weg und der Boden hatte zu zittern aufgehört. Falls nicht, konnten sie immer noch ein Schiff chartern und von der Insel verschwinden. Quest 03: Neuigkeiten für Sassy Die Party thumb|250px|Der Mittelpunkt der Party Die Party fand als wie geplant am Pool des Hauptgeschäftssitzes der HGK statt. Alle waren gekommen. Wen interessierte da schon so ein blöder Drache? Der Gastgeber hatte seine großartige Partyausstattung angezogen, bestehend aus einer coolen Sonnenbrille, einem hippen neuen Outfit und strahlenden Klunkern. Alle amüsierten sich schon köstlich und Chip Endale und Vani LeHörnchen flöteten ihren Partnern bereits vor, wie toll sie aussahen. Sie sollten schon einmal rüber zum Pool gehen und die Feiernden unterhalten. Die Gäste wollten ihre prickelnden Weißweingläser oder ein frisches Glas Schampus nachgeschenkt bekommen, sehnten sich nach einem Tanzpartner unter der Diskokugel, Feuerwerk oder ein paar der köstlichen Hors d'oeuvres. Manche hatten auch bereits soviel getrunken, dass sie einen Eimer benötigten. Chip und Vani selbst mussten nur noch eben seine Sachen holen und dann gleich nachkommen. Die Party schien ein voller Erfolg zu werden. Die beste Party aller Zeiten... Quest 03: Der Mittelpunkt der Party Ungeladene Gäste thumb|250px|Ungeladene [[Gnolle|Gnoll-Piraten.]] ... zumindest bis die ungeladenen Piraten der Südmeerfreibeuter auftauchten. - Darunter sogar Dunkeleisenzwerge und Gnollen - einige davon probierten sich sogar auf den Trikes der Goblins aus. der Gastgeber musste sofort etwas gegen diese Eindringlinge unternehmen oder seine Karriere und jede Hoffnung, der nächste Handelsprinz zu werden, waren dahin. Quest 04: Ungeladene Piraten Leider hatte Sassy Hartzang noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten für ihren Boss. Während ihr Boss sich um die Piraten kümmerte, bemerkte sie, wie Handelsprinz Gallywix sich die Treppe nach oben in den Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK auf dem Balkon geschlichen hatte. Die Assistentin glaubte, dass er die Piraten geschickt hatte. Also riet sie ihrem Boss, dass er so schnell wie möglich nach oben zu Gallywix ging, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Eine Bazillion Moneten Der Handelsprinz gab sich gegenüber seinem abtrünnigen Schützling tief verletzt und enttäuscht, dass er ihn nicht zu seiner kleinen Party da draußen eingeladen hatte. Natürlich tat es Gallywix leid wegen der ungebetenen Gäste… Doch nun war es Zeit, zum Geschäft zu kommen. Quest 04: Der ungeladene Gast Der Handelsprinz hatte einen Vorschlag. Vielleicht war seinem Topmanager ja schon aufgefallen, dass der Kajaro-Vulkan explodiert. Alle auf Kezan würden sterben! Aber, wenn er Gallywix eine Bazillion Moneten brachte, bevor seine Yacht die Insel verließ, würde der Handelsprinz dafür sorgen, dass sein abtrünniger Schützling unter den wenigen Glücklichen war, die entkamen. Wenn er also leben wollte, sollte er sich lieber schnell überlegen, wo er so viel Knete für ihn auftrieb. Sassy Hartzang und die anderen waren darüber schockiert. Wo sollten sie eine Bazillion Moneten her bekommen? Und außerdem hatte Handelsprinz Gallywix nichts davon erwähnt, ob die anderen Angestellten auch mit auf der Yacht fliehen durften. Quest 04: Eine Bazillion Moneten?! Geldbeschaffung Um den Handelsprinzen zu bezahlen und von Kezan weg zu kommen, brauchten sie auf jeden Fall einen Haufen Knete. Und jeder half auf seine Weise mit, dieses Geld zu beschaffen. Vorarbeiter Feuchtlunte z.B. wußte, dass ein ganzer Haufen Knete in der Kaja'mine lag und darauf wartete, mitgenommen zu werden: Die letzten bekannten Kaja'mitvorkommen. Quest 04: Schnappt Euch das Kaja'mit Megs Schredderschreck hatte im Marketing gerade nicht allzu viel zu tun. Sie hatte erfahren, dass der Handelsprinz angeheuerte Plünderer auf die Straßen des Bilgepiers geschickt hatte und schlug deshalb vor, diese Plünderer mit dem Hot Rod über den Haufen zu fahren und sich die Beute zu nehmen, die sie sich unrechtmäßig angeeignet hatten. So konnten sie ganz schnell ganz viel Knete zu scheffeln und es war für eine gute Sache. Quest 04: Plündert die Plünderer Banküberfal Sassy Hartzang musste ihrem Geschäftsfreund unterdessen leider mitteilen, dass all seine Besitztümer eingefroren wurden und die Erste Bank von Kezan geschlossen hatte. Sie brauchten jedoch wirklich einen Haufen Knete. Sassy fürchtete, er musste sein eigenes Geld aus der Bank rauben. Mit den verschiedenen Apparaten in dem goblinischen Alles-in-1-zigartigen Gürtel sollte ihr Boss allerdings alles dabei haben, was er brauchte, um den Tresor zu knacken und seine privaten Reichtümer aus der Bank zu holen. Sie als seine Assistentin hoffte nur, dass er etwas für schlechte Zeiten gespart hatte, wie sie es ihm immer geraten hatte. Und falls er es noch nicht gemerkt haben sollte: Die Zeiten waren gerade hundsmiserabel. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, seine privaten Reichtümer aus der Bank zu holen und Sassy war für einen Moment wirklich stolz auf ihn... bis sie alle Moneten zählte und feststellen musste, dass das Gold nicht einmal ansatzweise reichte. Quest 04: Der große Banküberfall Einbruch bei Gallywix Auch Slinky Scharfklinge hörte nebenbei von den Geldforderungen des Handelsprinzen und fand, es gab nur einen Weg, wie sie eine Bazillion Moneten zusammenkriegen konnten: Sie stahlen es von den Reichen! Gallywix hatte alle möglichen Antiquitäten und wertvolle Kunstgegenstände gestohlen. Es war an der Zeit, es ihm zu nehmen und den Bedürftigen zu geben... natürlich vor allem Slinky und den anderen Angestellten. Es gelang Slinky, in Gallywix Villa zu spazieren und diese Gegenstände "sicherstellen". Dieser Kram war ein Vermögen wert, das erkannte Slinky bei der Überprüfung sofort mit ihren geschulten, gierigen Augen. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Handelsprinz die Sachen nicht bemerkte, wenn die Angestellten sie ihm mit dem Rest ihres Reichtums übergaben… Quest 04: Einfach hereinspaziert Versicherungsbetrug [[Datei:Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK - Versicherungsbetrug 2011-04-05.jpg|thumb|250px|Schadensreferent: "Das ist noch gar nichts. Ihr solltet den Bilgepier mal sehen…"]] Sassy Hartzang und die anderen Angestellten der Handelsgesellschaft von Kajaro kam der Bazillion Moneten zwar näher, aber sie hatten immer noch nicht genug Geld. Zum Glück hatte sie das vorausgesehen und einen Plan entwickelt. Sie würde die Versicherung des Hauptquartiers einstreichen. Sassy hatte sich die Freiheit genommen, das übriggebliebene Feuerwerk von der Party im Gebäude zu verteilen. Alles, was ihr Boss tun musste, war hinein zu gehen und ein wenig Sabotage zu betreiben. Dafür schlug seine Assistentin folgendes vor: Der defekte Generator sollte überlastet werden, der undichte Ofen wurde angestellt und am Ende fiel zufälligerweise noch eine Zigarre auf das leicht entzündliche Bett. Danach gingen sie wieder nach draußen und schickten einen Gasbot hinein, um den Hauptgeschäftssitz der HGK in Brand zu setzen. Das war ein narrensicherer Plan. Der Schadensreferent von der Lorenhallversicherungen GmbH war nichtmal sonderlich schockiert. Durch den ausbrechenden Kajaro fiel das Feuer nicht weiter auf, da selbst beim Bilgepier alles in Flammen stand. Der Referent hatte schlichtweg keine Zeit, den zerstörten Hauptsitz genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen und übergab Sassy Hartzang einfach die Knete aus der Versicherung des Bilgewasserkartells. Nun mussten alle nur noch einen Weg von der Insel herunter finden. Quest 05: Versicherungsbetrug Auf zu Gallywix' Yacht Als Sassy schließlich die ganze Knete zusammen hatte, mussten sie und ihr Boss nur noch eines tun: Es zu Gallywix' Yacht schaffen. - Und zwar schnell, ehe das Schiff ablegte. Quest 05: Lebensersparnisse Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Kezan